What I hate the most
by Yunnbert
Summary: Yunan admitted that he was not thinking when he choose him as his king vessel, he didn't see it coming, how the shining star became a super nova ready to blow things up. More likely, blow his life up. Yunan/Sinbad (Hinted SinJa) Yaoi One-shot.


**What I hate the most.**

Yunan admitted that he was not thinking when he choose him as his king vessel, he didn't see it coming, how the shining star became a super nova ready to blow things up. More likely, blow his life up.

Yunan x Sinbad(Yunbad? Sinan?) Sinbad x Ja'far (SinJa)

* * *

He is too perfect, too kingly. Too devious. What happened to that young boy, full of a clean bright light that attracted him to no end. This boy grew up to be this man with a ridiculous shining, too intense that borders the insanity. And it scares him. Deep inside of his heart wanted to do something, slap him in the face to make him recover his last light, but the dwellers of the past can't reach the future. Yunan never told Sinbad directly that he had of chosen him as his king vessel and thank god he didn't, he felt some shame and fear about it that he laid his hands as a magi on this man first, no one has to ever know about that he got his soul glued to Sinbad once.

The miraculous boy.

Certainly, not only him felt when this person was born.

Certainly, he was not the only one who wanted to meet him.

But what is certain is that destiny played its game and he got tangled, he was the one who found the young boy with that immense power. Maybe not destiny, but his mere curiosity about him.

Golden eyes adorned with long pretty eyelashes, soft round cheeks, long silky violet hair and a big attractive smile (That haven't changed over the years), the youngling was a really handsome boy. Pretty normal because he had such a beautiful mother (and such a handsome father from what he heard) those strong eyebrows gave them both charisma in their pretty faces. Young Sinbad looked a lot like his mom, now that he is all grown up, the soft features of Esra lowered a bit to give space to the strong jaw, piercing eyes and muscled body, maybe this is how Badr looked like.

Speaking of parents, what would they think about their son? What would they say about what Sinbad had become? They certainly would be proud at the first glance, seeing how far their little boy got. But, they would be able to see behind their son's mischievous eyes and swim in the pool of secrets that he hides? Because Yunan is certain that Sinbad is hiding something and he is very careful not to even whisper about it. That was what he hated the most, he was not able to see through his chosen king completely.

"Sir Yunan, something's wrong?" the ever sweet voice of the child magi made him get into the earth again, getting his eyes off Sinbad who was in his shenanigans with a couple of women in this crazy noisy Sindrian festival.

"I was remembering." Memory is more of a curse than a blessing, they say. There are things he wanted to forget but he can't for his own well being and the world's. Yunan promised not to interfere in the deeds of destiny and the lives of people unless completely necessary, and for that, he needs his memories and wisdom to attain a good resolution.

"About what?" Aladdin took a seat at the side of the elder Magi, swinging his legs with a big smile in his face "It was something nice?"

"More or less" Was Yunan response, looking at Sinbad again. Like trying to read trough his skin and his features, trying to get deep into his frame, trying to reach the unreachable. "It's something you should not worry about Aladdin" A sweet smile came from his lips for the kid, with a soft hand he petted his hair like a father would do with his child. This is something he was tempted to do when Sinbad himself was a kid, but he never did, and he never knew why, he never saw Sinbad as some sort child who awakened fatherly feelings in him.

"But mister, I couldn't help being worried about my friends. We are friends, aren't we?" the kid stretched out his hand, expecting the elder to grab it.

"Yes, of course" He couldn't stop a giggle, returning the gesture to Aladdin. If only all the kids in the world were like him, easy to love, if only Sinbad were this easy to love. "We are friends" and he laughed more when the child started to go all ~yaay~ over. "But don't tell Sinbad " whispered placing a finger in his own lips. Aladdin was about to ask why, but the High King of the seven seas was already there.

"Don't tell me what?" Arms crossed, eyebrows knitted. It was no news that Sinbad has grown wary of him too. Sinbad is wary of everyone who's not openly thinking like him, if Yunan wasn't that good to avoid problems and complications, he and the high king would have been in a fight already. "Don't tell me what, Yunan? What you two were talking about?" his harsh looking frown lessened when he directed it to the kid Magi.

And Aladdin watched Yunan expectantly, waiting for the elder to say something he could follow along.

"That you look a bit fatter" was the dry response of the blonde Magi. "and that makes you look more older"

Oh hell broke loose. Of all the things he could say he threw crap that he knew Sinbad hated. The man was very proud of his physique and beauty, this kind of words was a low hit to his ego. Yunan stopped asking himself if he did it on purpose or not, but this helps to distract Sinbad from the real matter, that is him and Aladdin being friends, he would see it as a threat., that he wanted to grab Aladdin away from his grasp. Well, that was true but he didn't have any intentions to do so, Aladdin maintains himself away enough from Sinbad perfectly, as much as necessary to not to be sucked in his way, but close enough to be in good terms with him.

Aladdin did the good thing of escaping from this stormy situation, Yunan was proud of him, he did great actually. The youngling had nothing to do with the ancient disputes between Sinbad and him.

Yunan was almost amused to get this word fights, it's funny how childish this dangerous man can be. Yunan knows how to put a leash on this savage man and ground him, but that doesn't mean that he don't get tired of doing it, so it just leaves all the mortification to Ja'far, the second person who can placate the beast (But he fears one day it will backfire). Yunan has not talked with Ja'far that much, but he knows that the pale man is an important anchor for Sinbad and he is somewhat grateful for it.

"I am not fat!"

For the love of god, there we go, pouty child can't take a joke. Flushed cheeks in a grown ass man is something laughable, but cute in Sinbad. Yunan just smiled like he did nothing wrong (and he didn't, it was real that Sinbad looks a bit more "jolly" specially around his hips.) but that only angered the man even more.

 _I'm playing with fire, and it's scary and addictive._

"Why Did I even invited you to this festival?!" Well, he had the same question, and a lot more. At this so many years of knowing each other, both knows well that they live in peace if they don't see each other.

"I don't know, Sinbad." And of course, he doesn't know why he even agreed to it. He was just fine in his precious home back into the black rift. Away from all this noise and lights, night is his favorite part of all the time, and this night is everything but not dark. How funny, he search the light in the hearts but wanders in the dark mostly. "And I am tired already, my head hurts" if Sinbad can whine, he can too. "Please show me my rooms"

"What?! Who told you that you can stay?"

"Are you expecting me to go now? How cruel of you" Yunan placed his hand in his chest, just over his heart, doing a overdramatic response "You are a terrible host, age has not graced you with manners for what I see"

"You villain..." Sinbad eyes twitched "Ok then... Ja'far!" his advisor, as fast and elegant as ever appeared at his side, bowing his head with respect "Can you please show this..." he glanced over Yunan "man his rooms for the night?"

"As you wish my king" Ja'far smiled politely at his king and turned over Yunan "Can you please follow me, Lord Yunan?" the advisor knew who this man was, Sin had always talked about the "weirdo blonde".

"Of course, why don't we talk a bit meanwhile we walk to the palace?" Pretty smile, shinning face. Yunan tried to look as friendly as possible to Ja'far. He better have him in his side and show him no threat, seeing how close is he to Sinbad and how many weird and mean things the king has spoken about him.

"It would be an honor" Ja'far covered his face with his robes, bowing again.

"No!" both Yunan and Ja'far jumped at the potent voice of Sinbad "No... umm.. I... better I will be the one who walks Yunan to the palace"

Yunan smiled, feeling the tension and the nervous stance of the king. Of course he expected to hear that, Sinbad would never leave him alone with his most precious and beloved advisor, the golden eyed man got the hint almost too late. It's not like Yunan would do anything to Ja'far, he was not Judal of any sorts. But he really wanted to talk with Ja'far, but oh well.

"Sin, I can do it. Don't worry" but Ja'far was silenced by Sinbad.

"I remembered that I have some matters to attend with Yunan, I am the one who needs to speak with him" reassuring his advisor, he smiled gently at him, almost lovingly and started walking, grabbing along a nerve wracking jolly Yunan.

"Why didn't you let me talk with Ja'far? This would be a perfect time to know the man who had gotten into that heart of yours" Yunan knows the response of sorts, but he asked anyway because he can and he could.

"I don't know what are you talking about..."

 _Cold as ever_.

"Yes you do. When are you going to marry him?" Yunan played with his staff, sometimes looking at something in particular.

"Are you my father or why are you so interested about that particular matter of my life?" If he marries or not is his own damn business. And yes, he has feelings for Ja'far, and his advisor too, but it's too complicated to settle down just yet. "Here I thought Hinahoho was my paternal figure here, not you, you fiend"

 _Childish as ever_.

"I just wanted to know, you are getting older and older and you just haven't had a husband" He couldn't said 'wife' seeing the circumstances that ponders in the heart of the king. Circumstances being told that the lucky one who got the residence was a man. An ex assassin boy. "You have such delicious cooking skills, Ja'far would be so pleased to have you as his partner"

"Can you please stop with that!" Suddenly the high king stopped looking at him with anger "I wish not to share my personal life with you, and secondly, stop with the age and my body! You are no one to ever be talking about that, you are pretty much older than me and my body is just fine for a man like me!" crossing his arms, the anger faded away to put on a pouty face, walking again. "I could win easily against you in a spar"

"You may have what it looks like, the body to win, but not the wisdom or the power to win against me." Yunan never showed anyone his real capacities. And he expects everything remains the same way, he should not let Sinbad know about it. He never let anything powerful near him, including himself.

"Are you challenging me?" the cocky response of the King only showed how blind he was about his power.

"Take it whatever you want" Yunan never lost his calm aura and pretty smile. His feminine traits shining under the light of the moon, his lithe body doing no sound of footstep in the hard floor of the palace.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against me, I have become stronger, much more since I was a teenager" They arrived at the sleeping chambers for Yunan, Sinbad opened the door letting the Magi enter first. "I am not an ignorant boy anymore"

"You are just not strong enough, Sinbad. You are a fool" Yunan went to the window to see the lights of the city "Worse things has yet to come, harder than your actual deeds"

"And how you know that? You know damn well I can see the flow of destiny and I don't see anything like that" both alone, Sinbad didn't even tried to hide his annoyance. Yunan and him know each other so well to throw formalities to the trash.

"You are still blind, there are plot holes that you are missing in that head of yours" The magi puts his index finger right in the middle of Sinbad's forehead "You cannot see all. You are just a human with a power that is incomplete. Impressive, yes, but incomplete"

Surprisingly, Sinbad didn't get mad... nor did any response at all, just staring without emotions at Yunan. Silence was thick, easy to slice with a knife.

"When is going to be the day that you get some common sense into your head? Your mother asked me to watch over you, but you are doing that too hard for me"

"Don't ever bring my mother into this, ever again" a touchy subject. Sinbad little to never he talks about his parents. Now he was the one who gave his back to Yunan.

"One of the many reasons I still agree to watch over you is because your mother and her memory" That simple and pure promise for a woman with a true beautiful heart. She may rest in peace in the great flow of the rukh.

"You are not my magi! You don't have to do such thing, stop using my mother as an excuse to get me under your watch. I know very well that you don't trust me"

"You give me a lot of reasons for not trusting you in the first place!" and not to mention, just because that, Sinbad doesn't trust him either. "One of them is that you are half fallen Sinbad. I can watch it, I can sense it, and you never tell me the reason and how you manage not to end falling completely. If one of us is hiding things that is you" Yunan is getting tired, almost wishing he really went away when Sinbad tried to shoo him from Sindria some moments ago.

"I wish not to tell you anything" Sinbad used this authoritarian tone, his pose as king of this kingdom.

"Then you dare to ask me why I don't trust you and why I don't want to be your Magi" Yunan sits in the bed, crossing his legs, looking at the man still at the door "I know that you are searching for Aladdin to be your Magi, trying to lure an innocent child into your adult things? Aladdin is Alibaba's Magi, please stay out. Let the young do their thing"

"And then again, who are you to tell me what to do? You are not my magi, you are anything to me, you old wizard"

With a swift movement, Sinbad finds himself against the wall, eyes wide open. Yunan caught him so easily it displeases him so much. What sort of magic is this? he never saw or felt something like this, nor he knew Yunan was capable of doing so.

"Listen here, dear Sinbad" Was the soft warning of a tired voice of an old soul "I know what are you trying to do, to make me say those words. And I won't give you that satisfaction"

"So it is true, I was really chosen by you. You are my Magi"

"It was true. Was. Past tense. I abandoned you" Sinbad's face hide a strong emotion, disappointment? sadness? who knows "You no longer have my blessing as a king vessel, you lost it. But... that doesn't mean that I'll stop to reunite information. I may not be present anymore, but I have a purpose and it's protect my home, even from you in any case you try to broke this silent agreement we have about not interfere out each other" Also, some other things in the other side of the great rift he needs to keep away from this world and where it is going to.

"You still talking to me to keep me under control?"

"I'm still watching you to keep you away from things you should not touch, what you do in other things I do not care... well... maybe your wedding with your advisor, if we talk about trivial things in that matter"

"You are still a weirdo" the king put on a frown, his lip twitching "Can you please undo your holds? My arms are getting tired"

"Only if you promise not to use your metal vessels against me" The Magi moved his index finger side to side. He knew Sinbad was angry inside.

"I won't use them, I promise" said the kind relaxing himself.

Then Yunan undid his magic, hearing the loud thud of Sinbad's ass against the floor. And his pained whine. Perfect. But his satisfaction didn't lasted long because a pair of strong hands pinned him against the mattress. Beautiful long violet locks was what he could look at his sides and a pair of deep golden eyes, this boy certainly grew up to be a breathtaking beauty. "What is the meaning of this, Sinbad? I thought you promised..."

"I promised not to use my metal vessels, not my body" Smiled the man "You are getting old and rusty, Dear Yunan, forgetting that I am capable of doing many things"

Now was the turn of Yunan to put a very serious face "What would Ja'far say about this?" Good thing he didn't promised not to use his magic or any sort of another things, even if Sinbad used his metal vessels, he would win easily against this pouty long haired manchild. "This is no good" the Magi grabbed Sinbad by the neck without hurting him, changing positions, now Sinbad with his back on the mattress, Yunan on top. "This is much better"

"How is this much better? Still the same thing if you are concerned about me being a cheater"

"Well, I am doing you a favor, if Ja'far ever finds out, you can tell him that I was at fault"

"That's no help at all" Sinbad shuddered when he felt the blonde's breath against his ear, nipping at his earlobe "We were supposed to be fighting..."

"I do not like fights and you know it" unless absolutely necessary, but it is not necessary to fight about something as old as this disputes between them. "I am tired of fighting for that subject, you and I don't get along much better anyway" he bit into Sinbad's shoulder, when the clothes will hide the compromised mark.

"You could just.. ah!... accept me as your king vessel again and everything would be good"

"As if. Besides, I am not into a threesome. You will marry Ja'far someday and I will be the lover left behind as it should be" He and Sinbad were not in love, Sinbad and Ja'far are. So it was clear how things have to go. "Just enjoy this while it last, I do not like to do married men" He never liked anything in particular (well, not that he remembers), just Sinbad, but if he is going to marry, so be it.

"I wouldn't care to be sandwiched, I would be worn out faster but happier"

Perverted lustful man! Wanting his pleasures at both sides!

"You are so mean and... I don't even have words to describe it" Yunan flushed, his ears are in a deep shade of red too.

"What can I say? I am a man of many ways and tastes" The sly, flirty, devious smile invited him to void him of words and fill him with screams and moans.

"Being my bottom won't change my opinion about being your magi"

"I never said anything about that, just do it"

Yunan accepted this , for the last time.

-end-


End file.
